


Ours

by Frooster



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Coffee Shops, I can't think of anything else to tag right now, M/M, Meet-Cute, its a soulmate by touch au, its acutally a cafe but close enough, the cafe they go to is vv crowded, the ending is kind of open, the entire plot is based on han jisung being an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frooster/pseuds/Frooster
Summary: Soulmates hadn’t existed for long enough for everyone to be certain of the side effects. Jisung's two marks were as much a mystery to him as they were to the rest of the world, but he was okay with that.So what if more than one mark made him feel more alone?Or... au where you find your soulmate through touch (predictable, I know), but soulmates are a mutation, and nobody really understands what their marks mean, especially when the marks deviate from the singular, expected one. All Jisung knows is, whoever his soulmate is, and whatever his marks mean, he will love them.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seungbinsung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungbinsung/gifts).



> Hello!! I'd like to say happy birthday to Laine, and I'd also like to warn readers that in the last scene of this fic, binsung go to a very very crowded cafe, so if crowds make you uncomfortable to read about, or being in a smaller space, please please be careful if you decide to read this. Other than that, enjoy! :D

Jisung wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he met his soulmate. He wasn’t sure why both of his hands were stained blue, considering the first touch should have been the only one that registered on his skin, but he figured that meant he just had one of those mutated soulmate genes. 

They took all sorts of forms, from no soul marker, to having multiple soulmates, or to just having multiple soul markers, the mutations could appear in any way. 

It started as a lab experiment. People didn’t always have soulmates, they only became a thing 50 years ago when an American scientist decided to run a test on a new genome he had created. His experiment blossomed with  _ incredible  _ success. Out of the 500 people who signed up to participate, 362 found their “soulmate” within a month of the trial. While there were some duds, the people who found their soulmate were married before the year was done.

What shocked everyone was what happened after: the children born to the marked parents each had a soul marker of their own. Those children grew up, and they had identified their soulmates before they had reached 25. People flocked for the mutation, wanting to make sure the person they were with was  _ their  _ person. The drug slowly spread around the world and that’s where Jisung finds himself now. 

Soulmates hadn’t existed for long enough for everyone to be certain of the side effects. His two marks were as much a mystery to him as they were to the rest of the world, but he was okay with that.

So what if he grew up being mocked for two marks?

So what if he would sometimes hold his own hands clasped together to simulate his potential soulmate’s touch?

So what if more than one mark made him feel more alone?

It would work out in the end, or at least that’s what his mom would tell him. That was her motto in life: what she told him when he refused to go to school without gloves to avoid being bullied, what she said as they picked out the bedding for his dorm and he stressed over moving, and it’s what she said before she drove away, leaving him at the front of his dorm: terrified. 

He shouldn’t have worried so much. He knew he was a chronic over-worrier… or whatever that meant. That’s what his older sister would tell him before she would ruffle his hair and turn back to her phone. 

Honestly, he was worried for nothing. The second he met Hyunjin, it felt like something he had been missing clicked into place. He had never connected with someone so fast, and if his mark had vanished when he shook the other boy’s hand (his mom raised a proper gentleman), he would have known that Hyunjin was his. 

However, the brown marks still remained smeared over his palms, and he remained alone. 

Hyunjin was amazing, though. He rambled on and on about his life, and he gave Jisung equal opportunities to share stories, which he did with earnest. When Hyunjin first mentioned Felix, Jisung didn’t make the connection. But as the other boy kept popping up in stories, Jisung noticed Hyunjin reach up and touch his right bicep. Whenever he would, his face would soften into a gentle smile, completely different from the gleeful one he had for the rest of his stories. 

_ Oh,  _ Jisung realized,  _ he’s already met his soulmate.  _ Jisung watched Hyunjin talk, not even trying to butt into the conversation, just allowing the other boy to ramble on. And he realized he was fine with not knowing his soulmate for now. 

Sure, he was jealous of what the other boy had, but it gave him hope. Seeing the pure love Hyunjin had for Felix made him realize that one day he would have that too. And that was more reassuring than anything his mother had ever told him. 

~~~

Jisung was late. He was late and he was mad at Hyunjin because the older boy  _ knew  _ he wanted to get to the sound design class early, and he  _ still  _ took an extra 10 minutes in the bathroom primping himself for God-knows-what. 

As he wove between bodies, he just hoped that there was still a seat near the front. While he knew that was the hot-zone, and that it would likely get him called on for demonstrations that would make him uncomfortable, he also knew it would be the best spot for him to learn. 

Rounding the last corner, he felt his foot fly out in a direction that the rest of his body was definitely  _ not  _ going. His hand shot out, catching the first thing it came into contact with to steady himself. 

As soon as he caught his balance, he was off, shouting, “Sorry!” over his shoulder to the boy he had practically tackled to stay on his feet. 

He didn’t even notice the faint tingle as the mark on his left hand faded to three small freckles right under his thumb. 

~~~

Seungmin had been having a good day. He had woken up, gotten breakfast, and gotten to his first class 15 minutes before it was supposed to start. 

He already had plans to meet Chan and Jeongin at the rec center after class to do a quick workout, so he was dressed comfortably in a tank top and sweats. (The weather hadn’t quite cooled enough to warrant a jacket.) 

The only downside to his outfit choice was his soul-mark, which was on full display on his shoulder. He wasn’t sure what was supposed to cause it, but he did know that it was large. The mark covered the entirety of his shoulder and was nothing like the simple birthmark he had on his other shoulder. 

His mom likes to mock him for the different sizes of his marks. Tell him that one was obviously meant to be his baby mark and adult mark. All he knew is that — whenever he found his soulmate — he would be having quite a few words with them about the inconvenience of their meeting, and why, whoever his soulmate was, should be more careful. Because anyone who left a mark that big for first contact was probably not someone who made the safest choices. 

But there he stood, listening to his morning podcast in the hallway, waiting for his class to open, when it happened. It was something completely innocent, really. Someone was running and they rounded the corner much faster than the rest of their body was prepared for. 

Seungmin didn’t realize he was stopping someone from falling until their hand smacked against his bare shoulder and he reached out to grab their elbow to steady them. Before he even had time to ask if the boy was okay, he was off again, waving his hand in the air and shouting: “Sorry!” 

Seungmin’s skin stung from where the boy had essentially slapped his arm, but he shook it off and decided to slip his jacket on, ignoring the low murmur that spread in the boy’s absence. 

He wasn’t going to let one person ruin his otherwise good day. 

~~~

When Jisung settled into his seat (in the middle of the classroom, it was the closest he could get to the front) he took a second to just sit back and breathe. 

“You good, man?” His seatmate asked, and Jisung angled his head to look at the other boy. 

He was attractive, that was (of course) the first thing Jisung noticed. He was wearing a black baseball cap, and the three hoops in the brim matched the small silver hoops in his ears surprisingly well. He was wearing a large sweatshirt that, honestly, made Jisung jealous. 

Realizing that he had spent a little longer than what was socially acceptable to gawk at someone, Jisung straightened and fixed the stranger with a smile. 

“Yeah, sorry about that,” he replied.“My roommate was a little bitch and didn’t let me use the bathroom first, even though he  _ knew  _ I wanted to be at this class early.” Jisung stuck his hand out, smiling at the boy. 

“My name is Han Jisung, by the way.”

“Sorry,” the other replied, holding his hands up. “I don’t shake hands.”

“Oh,” Jisung said,  _ ever  _ so eloquently, “Well can I at least know who I’m talking to?” 

“Seo Changbin, sophomore.” He replied. Jisung pulled his hand back and fixed the other with a curious look.

“Do you mind asking why you don’t touch people?”

“Not really,” Changbin said, shifting to face Jisung more comfortably. “I have two soulmarks on my hands. I don’t want to leave anything up to chance, ya know?” 

Jisung could almost  _ feel  _ his ears perk up when Changbin mentioned the soulmarks. “You have two? May I see them?” 

Changbin hesitated for a second, before extending his hands, one with the palm facing up, and the other facing down. Jisung saw the first mark immediately: a dark smear across the back of his hand. The other was smaller. He almost didn’t notice it, but then Changbin curled his pointer finger up to Jisung’s face, and he saw the lighter mark on the very tip of the finger. 

He stared at the two marks for longer than he probably should have, and he didn’t realize he had reached out to run his fingers across the larger mark until Changbin pulled his hands away. 

“Oh,” Jisung breathed out, turning his own hand over to see a nearly identical mark across his palm. “I’m sorry,” he started, glancing up at Changbin. The other boy kept his eyes on Jisung’s hand, and Jisung found himself anxiously rubbing them together. 

“I have two marks, too,” he tried again, hoping to get Changbin’s attention. And sure enough, his seatmate looked up at him, eyes filling with questions as Jisung timidly held his own hands out. 

Changbin looked back down at his hands, then furrowed his brow. “Where’s the second one?” 

“What?” Jisung asked. The marks were both fairly obvious, he thought, considering they each covered a palm. “They’re both just-” he looked down at his hands, splaying his fingers, but his voice failed him as he looked at what  _ should  _ be two identical marks. 

On his left hand, where earlier this morning there had been the same mark, there were now three freckles arranged in a small triangle just under his thumb. He stared at the new mark, then reached to run his fingers over it because… that  _ couldn’t  _ be because he found his soulmate, right? He hadn’t shaken hands with anyone that day or really made contact with anyone except—

“I ran into someone,” he realized. He looked up to Changbin, and the boy’s eyes were wide as he stared at Jisung.  _ He probably thinks I’m some type of wacko.  _ Jisung thought, but brushed it aside as he grabbed the sleeve of Changbin’s jacket. 

“I ran into someone on the way to class, and I caught myself on their shoulder. That’s the  _ only  _ person I’ve touched today who I haven’t had skin to skin contact with before.” He said earnestly, and he could see the dots connecting in the other’s head. 

“You’re saying you had two marks, then ran into someone, but you don’t know who, and now you just have one mark left?” Changbin asked, and Jisung nodded, pulling away from his seatmate in order to look at his hand again. 

“I have a missing soulmate,” he muttered. 

~~~

“I had the worst day.” Seungmin groaned as he pulled his bag off of his back. 

“It’s only been one class,” Jeongin said, and if Seungmin has been looking at him he would have seen that familiar teasing glint in his eyes. 

“It was what happened  _ before,  _ Innie,” Seungmin corrected. 

“And what exactly was that?” Chan asked. 

Seungmin hummed as he pulled his jacket off, shoving it into his backpack. “Someone ran into me before class started,” he explained. “And after that everyone kept looking at me like I had grown a second head.” He turned back to his friends, only to be met with the same gawking expressions everyone in the hallway had given him. 

“Just like that! What’s wrong with you two?” Seungmin ran his hands over his arms, feeling insecure. He knew he was a bit on the scrawny side, but he didn’t think it was bad enough to deserve the looks. And nobody had paid him any mind until that boy had run into him. 

“Min, you- your mark is gone,” Chan said. 

“What do you mean?” 

“He means your mark! Your soul mark, Minnie.” Seungmin looked down to his shoulder where Jeongin was pointing. Sure enough, where he was used to seeing a dark brown smear across his skin, there was nothing. The only sign that a mark had ever existed was three small freckles arranged in a triangle in the middle of where his mark  _ should  _ be. 

Seungmin wished he could have said something funny--a quip or something similar to prove that he wasn’t flustered but--

“So who's the lucky soul?” Chan asked, standing and draping an arm around Seungmin’s shoulders. When his hand brushed against the area where the freckles were, Seungmin felt a thrill run through his body. He shrugged Chan off and turned to him with wide eyes. 

“Hyung, I don’t know who caused this,” he said. 

“You don’t--what?” Chan asked, this time his eyebrows furrowed. Seungmin wasn’t used to seeing that look head-on. He normally only saw it from the side as Chan glared at whatever math problem was giving him problems. It was honestly a little unnerving to see it directed at him. 

“I don’t know who my soulmate is,” Seungmin repeated, turning to look at Jeongin, whose grin had vanished at his proclamation. “The only person who would have touched me today was--” he felt his eyes widen, and the look was mirrored by his friends-- “The person who ran into me,” he finished. 

“So… the people who were staring at you in the hallway were probably staring at you because your mark vanished.” Jeongin said. 

“And now I have no mark, and no mate to match it.” Seungmin sighed, running his fingers over the previously blemished skin. “I can look for them later,” he decided. Seungmin turned to the small line of exercising machines lined up along the window of their rec center. 

“You don’t want to run out now and see if you can catch the end of whatever class they had?” Chan asked, but he was already getting up to join Seungmin next to whatever machine he decided on. 

“We came here to exercise,” Seungmin replied, choosing one of the ellipticals in the middle of the row. Chan and Jeongin stepped onto the equipment on either side of him, and Seungmin smiled as he powered his up. “I can worry about my run-away soulmate later, right now let’s just pretend nothing is wrong.”

Chan and Jeongin shared looks across Seungmin, but he knew they would agree with him. And whenever it came time for him to tack “missing soulmate!” signs to the boards around campus, he knew they would be there alongside him, making sure each sign was visible. After all, that’s what friends were for. 

~~~

Jisung sighed as yet another person shook their head and turned away from him. He had been trolling the cafeteria, asking if anyone had been looking for a missing soulmate, or if they knew someone who’s soulmark had disappeared earlier that day who hadn’t recognized it was missing yet. 

So far, he had no success. Of course people were friendly...ish. There was nobody who was openly disgusted that he was speaking to them, but he knew a lot of the upperclassmen didn’t appreciate a first-year student approaching them during what he supposed was some of their only free-time. 

Figuring there was really nobody else to ask, he moved to stand in line to get his own meal. Hyunjin had invited Jisung to join him and his soulmate for lunch so the two could finally meet, and Jisung, a sucker for any love story, agreed almost immediately. He had t meant to stall meeting the pair by asking around the cafeteria, but by the time he had gotten his food and sat down, there were only about 20 minutes before he would have to leave for his next class. 

“Hey, Jinnie,” Jisung greeted as he slid into an open seat next to Hyunjin. 

“Sungie! What took you so long? Felix was super excited to get to meet you, but he had to leave for his next class a few minutes ago!” Hyunjin poured at Jisung, completely ignoring the other boy who was sitting at their table. 

Jisung squinted at the other person, then turned to Hyunjin with what he  _ hoped  _ was obvious confusion. “I thought this was Felix?” 

Hyunjin looked at the boy, made a face that he returned, then giggled. “No, that’s just Minho-hyung!” Jisung smiles and was about to ask how the two had been introduced, but before he could, Hyunjin cut him off. “You still haven’t answered why it took you so long to get to lunch.”

“Oh,” Jisung blinked at Hyunjin before reaching out and picking up his fork to dig into his salad. “I… it’s kind of embarrassing,” he began. 

“I’m sure it’s not nearly as bad as you think it is.” Hyunjin reassured him, reaching out to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. “And whatever it is, you don’t have to worry about Minho-hyung judging you, he only ever does that silently.”

_ Gee, that sure is comforting,  _ Jisung thought, shoving a fork-full of lettuce into his mouth. While he knew he was simply stalling by eating, he found little guilt in making Hyunjin wait a few more moments. After all, he still wasn’t entirely sure what to say. 

When he expressed the sentiment to the table, it was, surprisingly, Minho who told him that “The beginning is always the best place to start.” And so that’s what he did. He started at the beginning of his day, making Minho laugh when he glared at Hyunjin for making him late (even if he indirectly met his soulmate because of that, he was still bitter) and eliciting a gasp from Hyunjin when he revealed the mark that was no longer on his hand. 

At that point, Minho went silent, staring at Jisung’s no-longer-matching marks. ”I heard a rumor,” he began when Jisung had finished talking, “Well… it’s not really a rumor per-say, but-“ Minho países, seeming to gather his thoughts before continuing. “I saw my roommate, Chan-hyung, before I came to meet Hyunjin and Felix for lunch. He told me that Minnie— ah that’s Seungmin—had run into his soulmate, but wasn’t sure who it was.”

Jisung’s eyes widened as Minho explained that Chan was going to help this other person look for their soulmate, much like what Jisung was doing. Still, there was something holding him back from jumping at the opportunity for Minho to introduce the pair. 

“It seems almost too good to be true,” Jisung answered when Minho asked why he rejected the offer. 

“That’s literally the entire point of soulmates, though,” Hyunjin snorted, but Jisung wasn’t particularly irritated at the response. 

“Regardless,” he argued, “when we meet our soulmates, it’s destiny bringing us together. I think I’ll be able to find him on my own again… and while I appreciate you trying to make it easier for me, I think I want to find Seungmin again for myself more than anything.

“And who knows,” Jisung grinned and held up his still-blemished hand. “Maybe this will disappear when I see him again.”

~~~

Jisung sighed. Despite his previous claims of wanting to find Seungmin for himself, he had had no luck the past few days. It was almost like the boy was avoiding him, or fate was deliberately keeping them apart. He wasn’t sure which option hurt less right now. 

Jisung was, admittedly, tired. For the past couple of nights, he hadn’t been sleeping well. He was constantly woken up by dreams of Seungmin. He still remained faceless in those dreams, but Jisung was tormented by accusations of not caring enough for his soulmate, of not trying hard enough to find him. 

Of course, the dreams always started pleasant, with Seungmin meeting Jisung somewhere and the two of them going on a date of some kind, but the dream always morphed. 

Jisung didn’t realize he was beginning to drift off (thankfully, class hadn’t started yet) until a hand waved in front of his face. Reacting before he truly registered what was happening, Jisung reached up and smacked the hand away, blinking his exhaustion back. 

“What do you want, Changbin-hyung?” he asked, turning to face his seatmate. 

Any other questions he had for the older boy died on his tongue when he realized that, no, Changbin wasn’t looking at him. He was staring at his hand, eyes wide, at where his soulmark was. Or, rather, where it used to be. 

Jisung looked down to his own hand, and he felt his eyes widen when he looked at the unblemished skin on his hand. Save for three freckles, which mirrored the freckles on his other hand, Jisung’s soulmark was gone. 

“I was going to tell you that I found your soulmate,” Changbin murmured. Jisung looked up from his hand to find the other boy still staring at his own. 

“But… you’re not who I ran into in the hallway, are you?” Jisung asked. Changbin finally looked up from his hand, only to give Jisung an incredulous look. 

“No,” he sighed, “I found someone named Seungmin-“ Jisung gasped, and leaned closer to Changbin as he continued speaking- “passing out flyers at the cafe I went to this morning.” Changbin reached into his bag and pulled out a sheet of copy paper. Passing it to Jisung, he waited for the other to read it before he continued his story. 

On the flyer, it was obviously made by someone with no passion for graphic design. In a large, bubbly font, the flyer declared that “MY SOULMATE IS AN IDIOT” followed by a brief description of what had happened in the hallway the morning Jisung ran into Seungmin (it was much more sarcastic than anything Jisung would have made), then finally asking if “you or anyone you know has a missing soulmate, please contact me so I can see if our souls align… or something.” All in all, Jisung thought the flyer was very informative. 

He looked back to Changbin, who had been watching Jisung in silence while he read the flyer, and Chanfbin gave him a small smile before continuing. 

“I explained to Seungmin that you had run into class late last week, and you hadn’t realized you had met your soulmate until you had sat down, and he asked if I’d be willing to introduce the two of you. If you didn’t have anything after class today, I was going to suggest going to the cafe to see him, and then I’d leave but…” Changbin trailed off, and Jisung wanted to reach out and do… something. He wasn’t sure if he could touch the older again or not, but he wanted to comfort Changbin somehow. 

Timidly, Jisung reached out and patted Changbin’s knee, cringing at how awkward the motion was, but when Changbin gave a dry chuckle and smiled at Jisung, he knew it was the right thing to do. 

“I wasn’t expecting to have to explain to your soulmate that I was—well—your soulmate.” Jisung laughed along with Changbin, and he sat back in his chair when the older boy relaxed. 

“I honestly never expected to  _ have  _ two soulmates,” Jisung started, “but I do know this: if Seungmin can’t accept that I’ll be doing my best to split my time between the two of you, then I won’t have to worry about sharing as much time with him.” Jisung gave Changbin a kind smile when the other jerked his head to look at him. 

Slowly, the older boy returned the grin, and responded, “Then I guess you can tell him that in person, after class. Unless you have different plans?” 

As the teacher stepped up to the podium to begin lecturing, Jisung shook his head, and the two soulmates shared one last conspiratorial look before turning to their journals to review the notes from last week. 

_ It’ll all be okay.  _

_ ~~~ _

After class, Jisung and Changbin gathered their stuff and left the room together. Changbin set off toward the main doors of the building, and Jisung fell in step beside him, happily chattering about his family and his transition to the university. 

When he paused, worrying he was over-sharing, Changbin tilted his head towards Jisung and asked how he was getting along with Hyunjin. It was refreshing, having someone who just listened to him and asked questions whenever Jisung would pause, or the conversation would lull. Changbin was a listener. While that meant Jisung had to pry a few tidbits out of the older boy to feel like he wasn’t just talking to talk. 

Eventually, the two boys walked up to a small cafe just inside the entrance to campus, and they stepped inside only to pause because the line was already to the door. Jisung was aware that a lot of students used the lunch break to grab coffee or meet friends, but he hadn’t really experienced a crowded part of campus yet. He stepped closer to Changbin, feeling comforted in the fact that the line didn’t seem to affect him, and they waited for the line to move forward. 

Changbin began murmuring to Jisung, telling him about the menu and how the desserts would change weekly. Jisung latched onto the information, allowing the crowd to drift away as he focussed on what Changbin was saying. However, when the older boy stopped talking, Jisung was brought back to where they were. Just as he was about to ask Changbin another question, hoping to distract himself from the sheer  _ amount  _ of people in the space, Changbin stepped out of line. 

Jisung squawked and scurried after the older, wondering why they weren’t going to order, but he tried reasoning with himself, figuring Changbin had seen Seungmin, or he was just going to wait until the line had died down to order (even if Jisung was pretty sure the line wouldn’t shorten). Following Changbin, Jisung saw that he was headed for a table set by the window at the front of the shop. There were plants hanging on either side of the table, and it framed the area very well, giving Jisung an odd feeling of comfort, despite the fact that there was really nothing comfortable about the situation he was in. 

As Changbin reached the table, he extended his arm and tapped the shoulder of the boy who was sitting at it, facing away from the crowd and looking to the street instead. As the boy turned, his eyes lit in recognition, even as Changbin stepped back, his eyes falling to his hand much like they had when Jisung had swatted his hand away in class. 

“Changbin-hyung, right?” Seungmin asked, his eyes curving as he smiled at the older boy. “I’m assuming the person with you is my soulmate?” Jisung started when Seungmin’s eyes landed on him. The boy was pretty. It really wasn’t fair, he realized, that both of his soulmates were so uniquely pretty when he was just there… existing. 

“Hello, it’s Seungmin, right?” He asked, wondering if Changbin was going to recover from his shock.

Seungmin opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, Changbin looked up and reached for Jisung’s hand. “He’s my soulmate,” Changbin stated. Jisung watched as Seungmin’s smile faltered, and he realized that, despite how sarcastic his flyers were that he was handing out, he was genuinely excited to meet his soulmate. 

“Oh,” Seungmin replied, his eyes falling towards their locked hands. “Well is Jisung going to meet us for a… double date then? I had figured you were just planning to introduce us and then go off on your own.” Seungmin chuckled awkwardly, but he still shifted in his seat, inviting the two boys to join him at the table. 

“I’m Jisung,” Jisung introduced himself as he sat down. Changbin coughed, rubbing his hands together and Jisung realized it must be shocking to have found both of his soulmates within hours of each other. Or even just the fact that he had  _ two  _ soulmates. 

Regardless of what was going through Changbin’s head, Jisung continued to talk with Seungmin. They discussed their classes, what they liked about the campus, Seungmin chattered for a bit about the cafe they were in, and Jisung was amused to realize that he and Changbin had similar tastes in their drinks and desserts. Eventually, they came to the topic of soulmates, and Jisung glanced at Changbin, holding back a laugh when he realized the older boy had stopped gawking at his hands only to stare at the two boys with wide, astonished eyes. 

“I’ve got to admit, I’m nervous to meet my soulmate,” Seungmin confessed, drawing Jisung back into the conversation. “I know that we’ve technically already met, but there’s a difference between running into someone in the hallway and actually having a conversation, you know?” he asked. “I don’t even know if we’ll be able to get along. 

Jisung laughed, feeling very awkward having their meeting brought up again, but he realized this was the perfect time to admit that Seungmin really had nothing to worry about. 

“I’m sorry about that, by the way.” Jisung began. Seungmin tilted his head in an oddly-endearing way, showing Jisung he was confused by what he was saying. “I didn’t mean to run into you, even if I don’t regret it now,” he continued. Seungmin’s eyes widened a fraction, and he turned to look at Changbin, who was already looking at the other boy. “I didn’t realize that when I met you, I’d be introducing you to my second soulmate, or that I’d even get the chance to meet you again--”

“Second soulmate?” Seungmin butted in. 

“Changbin-hyung,” Jisung replied, smiling when the other glanced at him. 

Seungmin blinked, glancing between the two boys, and Jisung saw as he slowly began connecting the dots. “So you’re my soulmate-” he began- “but you’re also Changbin-hyung’s soulmate?” 

“And so are you,” Jisung chirped, feeling his eyes curl as he smiled. 

“I’m--What?” Seungmin asked. He turned to look at Changbin, and Changbin met his eyes with what Jisung sincerely hoped was a confident look of his own. 

“When I tapped your shoulder earlier,” Changbin explained, “My soulmark disappeared.”

“But I’ve only got one soulmark,” Seungmin protested. Jisung watched the back-and-forth, and he turned to stare at Seungmin when he made that statement. 

“You can’t,” Jisung interrupted. “If Changbin had a soulmark that vanished when he touched you, then you would too.” 

“But I only have the one mark. The one that you gave me.” Seungmin explained, touching his shoulder, which Jisung assumed was where he fell onto the other boy. 

“Changbin’s mark was on the tip of his finger.” Jisung tried again, “He touched your shoulder. You don’t ever remember having a mark there?” 

The two boys watched as Seungmin touched his other shoulder, then he inhaled sharply and shifted so his shoulder was facing them. “Do you see a birthmark there? It’s small, almost a circle.” Seungmin asked. 

Changbin leaned in, as did Jisung, but they found no such mark. Only three freckles, much like the freckles that appeared where their marks had vanished. When they told Seungmin this, he looked at Changbin, then Jisung, then tried to see the mark himself. 

“I have two soulmates?” He asked. Jisung hadn’t heard his voice that small since they had started talking, and apparently Changbin didn’t like it. He reached for Seungmin’s hand, covering it with his own, and that’s when Jisung realized what had been bothering him about Changbin’s behavior. He hadn’t initiated touch with Jisung before he knew Jisung was his soulmate, and obviously, the same thing had happened with Seungmin, but now that he was aware of who his soulmates were, he seemed to be drawn to them. 

_ He’s naturally touchy.  _ Jisung thought, biting back a smile as Seungmin seemed to calm down with the contact. 

“Now that we’re all aware of what we are,” Changbin began, reaching out for Jisung’s hand, which he gladly surrendered. To outsiders, they may have looked a little odd, but it was a lot more comforting than Jisung was willing to admit, having something to hold onto. “The real question is what are we going to do about it?” 

Seungmin hummed, obviously considering the question, and Jisung looked to him, seeing if he was actually going to say something, only to find Seungmin already looking at him. Jisung gave the boy a small smile, which Seungmin returned, before looking at Changbin, only to realize Changbin was waiting for him to say something as well.

“I say… I think we should start slow.” Jisung said, his eyes falling to the table because he didn’t think he could meet his soulmates’ eyes as he said it. “I know that a lot of soul bonds end up being romantic, but who knows if that’s where our relationship will take us.”

“You want to assume we have a platonic relationship, and not try to force anything from anyone?” Changbin asked, and Jisung nodded, glad that he seemed to understand what Jisung was saying because Jisung certainly didn’t. 

“I think that’s a good idea,” Seungmin agreed. Jisung glanced at the boy to find Seungmin smiling at him. Timidly, Jisung opened his hand on the table, and Seungmin seemed to understand what he wanted. Seungmin laced his finger through Jisung’s, and Jisung felt his eyes drift close as a sudden calm overwhelmed him. 

As he opened his eyes again and looked at the two beautiful boys who were somehow linked to  _ him,  _ plain Han Jisung, he realized how lucky he was. Sure, he may never have a romantic soul bond, or his relationship with Changbin might develop differently from his relationship with Seungmin. That didn’t mean that he would be alone. 

Soulmates were a new phenomenon. They were something that not even the man who invented them fully understood. But despite the fact that Jisung was different, had two soulmates where others only had one, he realized it didn’t matter. Because now he had two people he could cherish and trust to cherish him. No matter what society might say about them, he couldn’t think of anything more beautiful. 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU HAG ily bro I'm sorry this fic took so long to get to you. I'm also absolving my ebg debt, so I have officially completed my punishment mwah. 
> 
> To everyone who isn't Laine who clicked on this fic, thank you for reading it! This is my first time writing a poly relationship (even if they're not in a relationship yet) and I hope I did a good enough job making this story enjoyable for everyone!! If you want to stay updated on what I'm writing, or just what I'm doing in general, feel free to follow my [twt](https://twitter.com/2minlix) or leave me a [cc](https://tcuriouscat.me/2minIix) if you have any questions/comments!! I also beg of you to please leave kudos and comments, they're like my bread and butter


End file.
